Love Always third part to the marauders series
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Remus and Katy actually are together, start of their life...


**"Remus" Katy whispered that night as they lay side by side in his bed, which was off of the D.A.D.A. room. "Hmm?" Remus asked quietly. "I'm sorry.." Katy muttered, Remus sat up looking to her, "What do you mean?" he asked, Katy sat up too hugging her knees to her as she looked to him, "I mean.. I always ran from you.. I never just stayed.. beside you like I should have.." Katy muttered, Remus smiled to himself and tilted her chin up "You were always with me in spirit.. Padfoot told me, of your little mingling visit in the forest back in Harry's third year" he muttered. Katy's eyes teared up at the thought of Sirius, "yea.. I um.. I had to see him I heard he escaped.. so I snuck up to the edge of the forest and saw him running so I called out and he came.. and we talked.. I really miss him" Katy muttered fiddling with her hands, which Remus set his own hand on looking her in the eye "I do too, but we're here together now.. and I'll never leave you I promise" he whispered. "You're finally getting what you wanted stability and support" Remus added quietly, "I had it all along.. in you" Katy whispered then giggled, "Remember that night we almost.." she began. "Made love?" Remus asked bluntly then smirked nodding, "Yea.. in Vance, and you said you loved me.. and I.." he began, "You thought I was lying.. I was so pissed at you for that.." Katy said smiling, "Yea.. but if theres one thing I've noticed.. its that the distance between us.. made our love grow stronger.." Remus added quietly. "Since fourth year?" Katy asked quietly in return, Remus nodded, Katy leaned over kissing Remus deeply, Remus allowing her to do as such with no pressure to kiss back, they had forever to spend together, why rush it. "Is this okay with you?" Katy whispered, Remus smiled "the girl I love more than my life kissing me.. its more than okay, why do you ask?" he whispered in return. "Your not kissing back" Katy explained quietly resting her head against his shoulder, "Why rush it? I have forever to spend with you.. I'm never going to rush a single thing.. just take as much time with you as possible.. this is everything I've ever wanted.. I guess I'm still in shock" Remus explained, Katy smiled "Well then.. can you kiss me?" she asked innocently, Remus grinned laughing lightly, "Your going to be the death of me.. I'd jump off a balcony if you asked me to looking like that" Remus said, Katy smiled "But I'd never ask you too" she warned, Remus leaned in pressing his lips against hers running a hand absently through her hair, as she kissed him back, he laid a hand on her cheek deepening it. "Now.. I'm going to ask an impossible feat for a guy.. can you hold me.. while we sleep?" Katy asked quietly, Remus nodded "We werent going to have sex tonight even if you wanted too.." Remus said as he laid down, her in his arms, so he looked to her. "I want to wait til were married.." Remus said gently running his finger tips down her cheek, "Is this a proposal?" Katy asked, "Unofficial.. yes.. I'll get you a ring and ask you officially and romantically later.. but shh you didnt hear that" Remus said smiling, Katy snuggled against him, "I love you so much.. and if I wake up and this.. is all a dream.. I'm seriously going to kick some booty" she said, Remus laughed kissing her forehead, "If its a dream.. we'll repeat it when we wake up okay?" he asked holding out a pinky, Katy smiled and held out her pinky as they interlocked them. "You know its been almost 2 decades for us to profess our love.. and I wouldnt change a minute of it" Remus said quietly, Katy smiled toying with the cold chain with a wolf on it. "The necklace.. I gave you after the Vance thing" she said suddenly, Remus nodded "I've never taken it off" he said, "Except.. when I morph" he added. Katy looked up into his eyes, "You asked me back in auror camp.. and.. at James and Lily's wedding.. who would ever love a werewolf?" she began, Remus looked to her in complete seriousness, "I do.. I love the werewolf, and I love you.. just you.. Remus Lupin" Katy whispered, still fiddling with his necklace then looked up at him, "your not a monster, or an evil blood thirsty creature.. your an intelligent, civilized, noble, kind, gentle and loving individual.. who just happens to morph once a month.. and Remus, I'll never hold that against you.. and I dont love you in spite of it.. but because of it. Its taught you to suffer, to love.. that life is bigger.. its made you different in more ways than you'll know.." Katy said staring in his eyes then smiled, "and I'll love you, all of you.. forever" she whispered. Remus smiled leaning down and kissing her gently, then began laughing. "What?" Katy asked confused, "I just thought of graduation.. my dad loved you.. and told me in the car afterwards.. that I should marry you" Remus said, "Graduation was wonderful.. it was the last time life was perfect that I can remember.. besides now" Katy said. "But their all dead now" Remus added quietly, "The Marauders isnt just a phase or a group of people, its a state of mind.. a family.. a legacy, and legacies never die" Katy said restating what she told Remus when they talked after graduation, Remus grinned to himself cuddling up against Katy "lets get to sleep.." he whispered, Katy nodded resting her head against his chest as she curled up beside him, his arms around her. "I love you.." Remus whispered, Katy smiled "I love you too" she said before drifting off into sleep. **

**The next day Remus awoke to the sound of singing, and a guitar playing. He didnt feel Katy beside him and woke up stumbling into the D.A.D.A. Classroom, to see Katy sitting by the far wall singing quietly as she played guitar, Remus listened leaning against the door frame quietly so as not to disturb her. **

Well I, I still can remember times  
When the night seemed to surround me  
I was sure the sun would never shine on me  
And I, I thought it my destiny  
To walk this world alone  
But now you're here with me  
Now you're here with me

And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
To get me to you

Well I, I still can recall the days   
When I had no love around me  
Makes me glad for every day I have with you  
And I, I look in your eyes and know  
I'm right where I belong  
And I belong with you  
Always belonged with you 

**Remus smiled at the words, as Katy looked up in shock seeing him. "I didnt know anyone was listening.. did I wake you? I'm really sorry" she rambled. Remus shrugged, "its a very gorgeous song.. did you write it?" he asked walking over to her and sitting down beside her after pulling up a chair. "Yea.. I wrote it for you" Katy whispered, Remus nodded, "it relates.. about not regretting any of it.. like we stated last night.. because it brought us closer and more in love" he explained, Katy smiled "I thought you would think it cheesy" she said quietly, "Nah.. hey I'll let you write the rest or what not.. and I'm going to get us breakfast..and coffee black right?" Remus asked, Katy nodded simply, as Remus kissed her hand standing up and leaving to head to the kitchens. Katy was sitting there strumming and singing when Harry walked in and looked around, Katy glanced up at him, "Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked. "He headed down to the kitchens.." Katy said silently, Harry nodded, "You can wait til he gets back" Katy said shrugging, as she began to strum again, Harry walked over plopping down beside her. "So you and Remus a couple now?" he asked, Katy laughed to herself looking to Harry "nosy little chum arent you? Just like your dad... always mingling.." she said, Harry grinned "hey if I'm like my dad I'm proud.. same with my mum.." he said quietly, "They were wonderful people.. James was a bit off his rocker though" Katy said making Harry laugh, "Having fun?" a voice in the doorway said, Katy looked up to see Severus Snape of all people. "Yea.. loads of fun" Katy said smirking, Harry stiffling laughter. "So I see my wish came true James had a kid who annoys you as a professor.. rock on, I could be like another Trelawney" Katy said quietly, Snape snorted "a fraud no doubt" he said sternly. Katy stood up an inch from Snape, and poked his nose "Yup still crooked" she muttered, "Why you little.." Snape began to pull out his wand when Remus came back in setting the tray down on a nearby desk and saw the scene, "Snape! You touch her.. and I kill you" Remus warned in a stern voice, one Harry had never heard him use. Snape rolled his eyes at Remus then turned back to Katy extending a hand, which she eyed then shook. "Peace amigos" she said, causing Snape to chuckle. "Peace" he muttered in return, Then took his leave. Remus looked to Katy while he shut the door, "That was very kind of you" he said simply then went over to Harry ruffling his hair. "You're in my seat" he accused fakely, Harry snorted "Looks like my seat now" he said. Katy hid her laughter in her hand, then went back to strumming her guitar. "Think thats funny do you?" Remus said his hands on his hips. "No.. but that stand is.." Katy said laughing, Remus thought of something and grinned widely "Well I'll just have to find another date then wont I?" he asked. Katy gaped, "How on earth did you remember that?" she asked. Remus shrugged "its the wolf" he said simply as he walked over grabbing a plate and a cup of coffee, Katy following his example as she grabbed her cup of coffee. "Why arent you eating?" Remus asked, "I have a photo shoot today.. cant risk it ya know?" Katy asked quietly, Remus nodded. "I thought you quit the music business?" Harry asked, "I did but right now I'm still famous by association I probably will be for the next fifty years if I live that long.." Katy said shrugging, "Like the weird sisters.. I mean they retired.. about.. what 8 years ago.. and look at them" Katy said. "They retired?" Harry asked confused, "exactly" Katy said simply. Remus sighed "Dont debate with her mate, she'll always win.." he commented. "Speaking of which you finally finished your old list" Katy said, Remus nodded "yea.. too bad I didnt start a new one" he said shrugging. "You always can later.." Katy said "well I got to go.. Ruby should be here any moment.. I'll get changed" Katy said rushing off to the room she shared with Remus. Katy came back out about five minutes later in a baggy hoodie, and a pair of hip huggers, her hair up in a loose pony tail. "Your going out like that.. to a photo shoot?" Harry asked perking a brow, "They have wardrobe.. this is just so I'm comfortable" Katy said, then hissed to Harry "the hoodie is Remus' though" she said smirking. Harry out right laughed, as Remus came up behind Katy hugging her from behind. "Thats my hoodie" he whispered, "Really? didnt notice" Katy said innocently, "you can borrow it.. if you ask" Remus said smiling, "Okay, can I borrow it?" Katy said pouting, "of course" Remus said kissing her cheek before letting her go. "Hey you guys want your pictures in the paper?" Katy asked smirking, Harry snorted "Oh yea so they can announce 'Insane boy who lived seen with local werewolf and super star" he muttered, Katy grinned "I was thinking more of 'Boy who lived seen with devishly handsome Professor and Ying-yang' sound good?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes "Too optimistic" he muttered, "I'm paid to be so dont hate" Katy said, Remus chuckled. **

**Later that day, Katy was posing for photos in a photo shoot, while Harry and Remus stood off to the side making faces at her. Remus couldnt help but notice her outfit seemed sort of revealing for a 29 year old, with a black tank top that showed off about an inch of stomach before the waist band of her parachute type jeans, that were restrained by a black diamonded belt. Her light brown hair up in pigtail tophalf buns, the rest loose around her shoulders. An agent walked over talking to Katy, who was smiling and explaining something to her. The agent then made her way over to Harry and Remus leading them back into the wardrobe area. When they came back out they were led over to Katy, who was posing infront of a huge white paper with a can of spray paint. The agent handed Remus and Harry can's as well. "Paint whatever you like.. then we'll pose you guys infront of it for photos" the agent explained. Katy nodded, and began spray painting random objects, Harry did the same then laughed, spray painting "Remus loves Katy forever" and stepped back admiring it, Katy and Remus gaping at it then him and began spray painting lightning bolts on the background of theirs. By the time they were finished, the people told them to pose infront of it, as they took pictures. They had one of Remus hugging Katy from behind, who was hugging Harry from behind. Newspaper articles had already been released about Katy and Remus possibly adopting Harry, until he was 18 and raising him. Neither of them seemed to mind this would encourage the rumors. They spent the afternoon posing for photos that would appear in witch weekly the next day. **

**The next day, Katy awoke early to get the copy of witch weekly the owl was sending as it tapped on the window loudly. "Is that it?" Remus asked smiling, seeing Katy's happy expression. "Yea.." Katy said paying the owl as she slid back under the covers leaning against the back board showing him the magazine cover, which showed Katy smiling as Remus' arm drapped over her shoulders, Harry standing infront of them giving peace signs with both hands. The title reading 'Peace, Love, and Happiness'. Remus sat up beside her glancing over her shoulder as she read the inside article aloud "Kathyrn Watson also known as Ying-Yang, after retiring last night at her alma mater of Hogwarts came in today with two very shocking guests to her photo shoot. Remus J. Lupin, fellow marauder and best friend, who she apparantly hooked up with last night at Hogwarts, and the boy who lived -- who the new couple have agreed to gain custody of until he's 18 and can handle himself. Our famous songstress is a bundle of smiles, and love around these two gentlemen as we included them in the photo shoot. 'It was a load of laughs' says Mary Hawthorne, Kathyrn's agent, 'she's always so happy.. but I have never seen her as happy as I have around those two. They make a good trio and personally I hope they get custody of the boy'. 'Rock on with that' says stylist Judith Shiner whose listening in from the background. Below is an included interview from Kathyrn 'Ying Yang' Watson." Katy said smoothing out the paper, as she and Remus read it together silently.**

**Q - So Katy are you and this new gentlemen a couple?**

**A - Who, Remus? Yes.. we've been friends forever.. but I love him really. At first I thought you meant Harry.. I was like whose this cracker he's done fell of his rocker.. interviewer laughing**

**Q - So is it true you both are adopting Harry?..**

**A - we're GAINING CUSTODY of Harry until he's 18.. and can raise himself, I'd never adopt him cus he'd have to accept our last names.. and he doesnt need our last name or parents.. He had them.. Lily Evans and James Potter.. the most wonderful people I've ever known..**

**Q - you knew his parents?**

**A - of course, the book would pretty much lay out a map to that.. **

**Q - Ah yes the book.. tell us about it..**

**A - Well the book was written by Sirius Black throughout his Hogwarts years.. none of us knew he was writing it until seventh year.. and I helped with some of it, but he did most of it himself.. anyways, after he died this past year Remus found it customary to publish it according to Sirius' will. But it stated things even I didnt know.. like the fact Remus loved me all this time, had no ruddy clue of that.. **

**Q - So its no surprise the book has sky rocketed to number one then..**

**A - No surprise what-so-ever its a realistic tale many young witches and wizards can relate too.. **

**Q - and the fact there is alot of famous people in it..**

**A - I dont think its because we're famous, per-say, I mean after all without the memories of that book none of us would really be famous now would we.. I mean.. its just memories to me.. that happen to be written down for the world to read..**

**Q - So what do you plan to do now that you've retired?**

**A - What I should have done all along.. live my life out with Remus by my side..**

**Remus smiled, "Its an awesome interview.. especially the part about 'you knew his parents' well the book kind of states that.." he said sarcastically. Katy laughed, "yea I dont think he even read the book before the interview" she said. Remus shrugged, "So this is what its like to be famous?" he asked, Katy rolled her eyes "Famous is, as famous does.. and right now.. we have to make an appearance in the great hall for breakfast before your first class.." she said simply. Remus nodded, "Yup.." he said simply standing up and stretching, as Katy walked into the bathroom to change. Remus changed out in his bedroom. Katy came out wearing a green zip up hooded sweater, and a pair of hip hugger jeans, her hair up in a high pony tail a while later. "You look nice" Remus said smiling slightly, Katy studied Remus in his Professor attire. "You too" she said simply, walking over and kissing his cheek, as Remus held her for a minute or so. "We better go" He muttered, Katy nodded taking his hand in hers as they headed out. **

**When Katy and Remus entered the great hall, Harry walked over to them showing the witch weekly magazine. Katy nodded simply, "Yea we read it upstairs" Remus said. "I bet thats not all you were doing" a snide voice commented, Katy turned to see a boy with bleache blonde hair, "Ah if it isnt Lucius' own little fuzzball?" Katy commented, Remus tried to restrain laughter as he pulled Katy away. "You cant call the students fuzzballs" Remus hissed, "Yo Dumbledore sup?" Katy called waving, Dumbledore smiled amusedly waving a hand delicately. Katy looked to Remus "what were you saying?" she asked innocently, Remus rolled his eyes "just dont do it, okay?" he asked. Katy nodded, "No calling students fuzzballs, got it" she said simply as they walked over taking their seats at the teachers table. Mcgonagall standing up and walking over to hug Katy in greeting. **

**Hermione watched Katy and Remus from Afar as Katy greeted Mcgonagall with a hug then tried to jump up to hug Hagrid, who lifted her up as she laughed. "She's like a big child isnt she?" Hermione asked, "Who?" Ron asked confused, "Katy" Hermione answered, Harry grinned plopping back down, "The dreaded Fuzzballs" Katy called to Harry who cracked up, Remus putting his hand over Katy's mouth pulling her back to her seat. "What on earth?" Hermione asked smiling, Harry looked up at her laughing "She told Hagrid that Draco was a fuzzball.." he said, Hermione smiled looking to Draco who was glaring at them and waggled her fingers innocently, Harry pushing her hand down still laughing. **

**"Katy.. we need to talk" Remus said pulling her aside, as they walked out in the hallway. "What is it?" Katy asked nervously, "I'm just wondering.. I thought you were mature.. but.. I havent seen it" Remus whispered, Katy sighed "Are you leaving me stranded?" she whispered. Remus gaped at her, "No.. No.. I'm just wondering whats with you.." he asked. "I'm just happy.. I mean.. I have everything I finally wanted" Katy explained, Remus nodded hugging her to him. "No I'm not leaving you stranded.. I'll never leave you" he muttered quietly. Katy leaned back and looked up at him, "the full moon is in three days" she whispered, Remus trailed behind her as she headed up the first floor steps. "Yea.. which means you'll be substituting for my classes" Remus added, "Could be fun.. well for me.. not you.. But I'll take care of you" Katy assured him looking over her shoulder, Remus smiled slightly "yea.." he said quietly, but Katy stopped him because the stairs they were on were changing. "Dont you ever get lonely.. I mean without padfoot and prongs there anymore?" she asked, Remus shrugged "I'm used to it by now.. I mean its been almost 14 years" he explained, Katy nodded without saying anything. "Its surprising though.." Remus began, "what is?" Katy interuppted, "That you kept track of the full moons all these years" Remus explained, Katy shrugged "some things need more attention than others" she inquired before heading up the stairs now that they had stopped moving, Remus in tow. **

**Remus walked in the next day to find Katy packing her suitcase, "Your leaving again.." he muttered, Katy looked up at him then sighed. "Only for a week or so.. theres a big press conference in Italy.. my presence is required.." she explained, Remus rolled his eyes "right" he said, Katy stopped packing and aimed her wand at her suitcase "Inevis" she muttered, everything flew back to its designated spot in the room. Remus perked a brow at her, Katy walked over to him taking his hands in her own "I'm not leaving.. I was going but I wont.. not if you dont want me to" she explained, Remus reached up brushing her hair aside "I'm fine with it.. its just.. your leaving.." he stuttered, Katy smiled "no I'm not.. I just told you that.. look.. I have to be here with you for the full moon anyways so I'll cancel.." she whispered, Remus shook his head "dont cancel because of my condition.. you can cancel because of you wanting to stay but dont make it because I'm a werewolf.. I'm sorry its such an inconvience but.." he snapped, when Katy placed a hand over his mouth. "Remus! I'm not blaming it on that! I'm blaming it on the fucken fact that I love you enough to be there.. and I have to fucken substitute..and I dont want to go I'd rather be here with you.. but I can get how you wouldnt understand how I feel about you" Katy snapped bitterly before removing her hand and trying to storm off when Remus caught her arm, "dont walk away" he muttered, Katy turned to see his eyes shut as he kept whispering to himself "dont walk away", Katy walked over to Remus hugging him as she laid her head against his chest, Remus hugging her in return. "Never walk away.." Remus whispered stroking her hair, Katy looked up at him "I wont.. I promise" she whispered before leaning up and pecking him gently on the lips. "I love you" Remus muttered, "I love you too" Katy said smiling. Remus and her just holding each other like that for an hour or so, until the lunch bell rang. **

**Two nights later, After Remus headed off to the hospital wing, Katy sat at the window sill looking out at the moon and the whomping willow. She clutched Remus' pillow to her hugging it, as she watched him walk out with the nurse to the old tree. Katy sighed reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ears, leaning back against the side panel of the window. It was going to be a long night. Soon after, she retired to bed still clutching Remus' pillow, as she curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Thats how Remus found her the next morning. "Psst.." Remus said shaking her gently, then leaned over kissing her forehead, she looked so innocent while she slept. He reached down trying to extract his pillow from her hands, when she sat up straight looking around nervously. "Hey.. shh its just me.." Remus whispered, "You're back" Katy said studying him up and down, as he stood up stripping off his shirt, as she tried to spot any new scars. "Of course.." Remus said smiling slightly, as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I was so worried.." Katy said throwing her arms around his neck, Remus put his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly. "Well you sleep.. I have to get ready.." Katy said standing up rubbing her eyes. Remus took her elbow, as she tried to walk off. She turned to look at him, and he stood up kissing her forehead gently. "I love you" he whispered, before flopping back down on the bed. Katy grabbed the covers tucking him in and smiled to herself. She stroked his hair back from his forehead, "I'll bring you food, and aspirin later.. okay? rest.." Katy whispered smiling before grabbing her professors uniform, going into the bathroom to change.**

**Katy headed down to breakfast in her uniform, sitting down at the breakfast table and laying her head down on the table. She wasnt hungry, was worried about Remus and had nobody to talk to. "Are you alright?" Mcgonagall asked looking to the younger woman. "Yea.. just thinking.." Katy said sitting up and shrugging, as she adjusted her shoulder length light brown hair in a top half. "Ah, it was the full moon wasnt it.." Mcgonagall spoke up. Katy nodded simply, looking down at the wedding ring on her finger, tears forming in her eyes which she quickly brushed away. "You guys arent fighting or something are you?" Mcgonagall asked in a quiet voice, "No.. No.. Nothing like that" Katy said shaking her head, then stood up pushing her chair under the table, "Well I'd better go..have Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years first period.." she said laughing quietly. "Ah Good Luck my dear.." Mcgonagall said, Katy smiled and headed around the table about to head out the side door, when Snape fell into step beside her. Harry who sat at the gryffindor table perked a brow, then turned back whispering something to Hermione. **

**Katy began to head out when Snape caught up with her. "How have you been?" Snape asked shrugging slightly. "Good.." Katy said forcing a smile, "It was the full moon last night right?" Snape asked quietly, so as not to be overheard as a group of Slytherins passed by them. "Yea.. But Remus is doing fine.. thanks to the polyjuice potion" Katy said nodding simply, "Which I brew.." Snape said haughtily, Katy laughed to herself "Havent changed a bit.. hey you, me and Remus should hang out sometime.." Katy suggested. Snape nodded as he headed off to the dungeons, Katy heading up stairs to the D.A.D.A. room to see Harry, Hermione and Ron already in the classroom talking amongst themselves. "Hello you three.." Katy said cheerfully. "Hey Ka--" Harry began when Hermione glared at him pointedly. "You have to call her Professor!" Hermione reprimanded, "Fine Professor.." Harry said sticking his tongue out at Hermione, Ron laughing as Hermione scowled. "Aww.. You know I love ya" Harry said pecking Hermione on the lips then sat down between Hermione and Ron, "Eww Mate, keep it pg-13" Ron teased, "Yea.. but you never do with Luna right?" Katy said perking a brow, Hermione and Harry laughing. Ron stuck his tongue out at the teacher, "Yea and neither do you and Remus.." he accused, Katy shrugged "true.." she said simply before heading up to her desk, as more students filed in the room including Draco Malfoy and his friends. "So Hello Class, as you all know I'm Professor Watson.." Katy spoke up when Draco raised his hand, Katy rolled her eyes "Yes Mr. Malfoy.. you have a question already?" she asked flatly, the Gryffindor's laughing. "I thought you and Remus were married.." Draco said with his usual drawl, "Eloped actually.. now do you have a logical question?" Katy asked simply, settling down in her chair behind her desk. "Yes. I believe he's asking why you use the last name Watson, when your married to Remus.." Pansy Parkinson spoke up. "Because I chose not too.." Katy said shrugging then looked around, "anymore questions?" she asked, nobody responded, "Good.. then as I was saying.." Katy began again. **

**By halfway through the class, The entire class including the Slytherins were having fun playing a trivia game on Dementors. "So I assume.. that you all know the spell by now against a Dementor.." Katy spoke up. "Yes.. Harry taught us in the DA last year" Dean Thomas spoke up, Katy nodded to Harry. "Does anyone here not know the spell?" Katy asked, the exquistorial squad from fifth year raised their hands. "Very well then.. Harry would you like to show us how it is done?" Katy asked. "Why? You cant do the spell?" Draco Malfoy drawled, "Oh I can fuzz-- Mr. Malfoy.. but you see I'd figured it would be more subtle to learn it from someone your age.. someone you can relate too.." Katy explained. "I can relate to you more than I can relate to Potter" Draco said as he spat the last word out like venom. "Very well then.. Draco why dont you come up and show the class how its done?" Katy asked, Harry smirked slightly as Draco shrugged "I just said I dont know how to do it.." Draco snapped, "Very well then.. perhaps you should shut up.. and listen so you might learn something instead of arguing.. besides Harry's a pureblood you can probably relate to him better than a muggle lover like myself" Katy said with a fake grin, some of the class gaped at her, as Draco snarled slightly then focused his attention on Harry. Harry stood there and closed his eyes, focusing on the night Katy and Remus said they would get custody of him, the same night he and Hermione got together, and smiled suddenly yelling "Expecto Patronum" a silver stag floating out of his wand, and prancing around the classroom then back into his wand. "Very well done Harry" Katy said as the class clapped. "Okay, now to do this spell you must focus on a Happy memory.. or a happy thought.." Katy spoke up, "A very powerful Happy thought.. I tried the time when I first rode a broom and it didnt work.." Harry spoke up, the rest of the class nodding simply. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, In walked Professor Snape handing Katy a small box, and pulling her aside muttering something to her, she nodded and smiled then turned back to the class as Snape left. "I didnt know you and Professor Snape got along.." Draco Malfoy spoke up, "You know you really meddle in a teacher's business too much.." Hermione spoke up from the other side of the room narrowing her eyes at Draco. "Shut up Mudblood" Draco hissed in return, Hermione glared at him, as Harry and Ron pulled out their wands aiming them at Draco. "SETTLE DOWN ALL OF YOU" Katy snapped loudly, Hermione turned her gaze to Katy, Ron and Harry put their wands down, Draco still glaring at them his own wand out. Katy walked over to Draco snatching his wand up from him, "Hey!" Draco snapped, "I expected you to listen to your teacher.. so 50 points from Slytherin, you have detention with Professor Snape all this week.. and I want you to go speak to Dumbledore.." Katy snapped, Draco rolled his eyes grabbing his books, "and I would go to his office if I were you, Because after this class I will be checking in to make sure you went there.. and if you didnt.. I'll make sure you never attend Hogwarts again, you loathsome evil little rat of a boy.. You got me?" Katy said without taking a breathe. Draco glared at her then stormed out slamming the door. Katy looked to the Slytherin side, "Any of his fellow henchmen want to follow so when I talk to Dumbledore I can kick a few of you out of this advanced course study.. because lord knows you dont belong here" Katy said before heading up to her desk, as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked out. Millicent following them, so it was only Blaise on the Slytherin side. Katy pulled out a pink piece of parchment and wrote their names down, and their offenses. "Very well.. Anyone else want to leave?" Katy asked looking around, Nobody moved. "Very well then.. Does anyone here not know the Patronus Charm now?" Katy asked, Blaise raised his hand slightly. "Very well Mr. Zabini.. Harry, would you mind helping him with it, while I tell the class their homework.. I assume you can get it from Ms. Granger?" Katy asked perking a brow, Harry nodded heading over to Blaise and helping him with the charm. By the end of class, Blaise had actually managed to get a silver shapeless gas type object to expell from the tip of his wand. "Very good.. Mr. Zabini, very good your improving quickly.. your homework is an essay on the patronus charm.. only one page.. and all you have to do is describe your experience of it, what memory you chose, and what shape yours takes.. stuff like that, no fine details required.." Katy explained setting the worksheet on his desk. Blaise nodded simply, "I'll make sure I get this done, thank you Professor" Blaise said grabbing his bag as the bell rang and headed out. Katy followed the class out, locking the door behind her as she headed off to Dumbledore's office. **

**Dumbledore smiled as Katy walked into his office, six slytherins lingering over near his window. Katy stepped in the room setting the pink form on his desk, "Ah I see they actually followed instructions.. well done" Katy said sarcastically looking to the slytherins, then turned to exit the room when Dumbledore cleared his throat. She turned to look at him, and Dumbledore held out a white form to her. She read it then nodded simply heading back to her classroom. Suprised to find Harry standing there in near tears, she walked over to him, surprised when he threw himself in her arms sobbing. "Hey.. whats wrong?" Katy asked, stepping back to look at Harry as she ruffled his hair, then held up a finger to him, walking into her classroom after unlocking the door, Harry following her. Katy shut the door behind them, "Are you alright?" Katy asked perking a brow. "Hermione.. got upset over the D.A.D.A. thing and said I defend her too much.. she broke up with me.." Harry whispered sitting atop a nearby desk, Katy sighed before walking over and taking Harry's hands in her own, "You two will get back together your destined.. besides if she passes you up, when your crazy about her.. then she's the one whose in the wrong not you.." Katy explained, Harry sighed nodding as he wiped his eyes, "You probably think I'm some babbling cry baby imbusile.." Harry muttered. Katy shook her head sitting atop the desk across from him, "No because me and Remus had the same issues.. you read the book.." Katy said shrugging. Harry nodded simply, "How did you still hang around him and be nice.. when you loved him for so long.." Harry muttered, "Because I'd rather have him in my life, then hating me because I ruined it.. I mean I was nice to him because I loved him, I helped him because I loved him.. and come to find out he loved me back.. life is a challenge, and each challenge forms who you become.. its fate. and the fates are definitely preparing you for something Harry.. the question is, what?" Katy said shrugging. Harry smiled slightly, "I never thought of it that way, thanks Professor, I'd better get back to class" Harry said jumping from his desk, Katy hugged him slightly before handing him a blue pass with her signature on it, so he wouldnt have an unexcused Tardy for class. Katy then headed to the kitchens to get some food and coffee for Remus, as well as some aspirin from Pomfrey. **

**Katy snuck over to the bed, setting the tray of food and aspirin down on the side table, sitting down beside Remus stroking his hair back from his face. Katy smiled slightly, as Remus opened his eyes slowly looking around. "Where am I?" Remus asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes then saw Katy and relaxed. "I brought you food.. and aspirin.." Katy said smiling, as she set the tray over him. "Good.. this headache is killing me, its 10 already? How did your first class go?" Remus asked. Katy sighed "It was good.. I got rid of your entire slytherin side except for one, there was almost a fight, Hermione and Harry broke up.. but I got Blaise to take the class seriously.. and its fun teaching.. and I got to tell fuzzball off.." Katy explained shrugging. "Jeez, busy morning then huh?" Remus asked taking a bite of toast. Katy nodded simply, laying her head against Remus' shoulder, who smiled draping his arm around her. "So did you sleep well?" Katy asked perking a brow. "Yea.. I'll probably rest more after I eat.." Remus explained, "But by Dinner I should be fine.." Remus said shrugging. "Thats good.. breakfast was lonely with out you.." Katy whispered, Remus grinned slightly, "Who did you talk too?" He asked. "Minerva.. and Severus.. he delivered the relief potion by the way.. hold on" Katy said standing up and heading into the classroom and bringing back the small box Snape had delivered. "Good, I could use that.." Remus said rubbing his shoulder, "Does it hurt?" Katy asked perking a brow, "No.. just tight.. muscles.." Remus explained, "Lean forward.." Katy instructed, "I'm.." Remus began then saw Katy roll her eyes, and did as he was told, slidding forward a bit trying to eat his food, when suddenly Katy began the most fabulous massage. Remus was distracted from his food, and bit back a groan of pleasure. "Ah that feels so good.." Remus whispered, Katy smiled slightly "I figured it would" she said, Remus smiled but was too busy enjoying her hands kneeding and working through his tight muscles. About 15 minutes later, the bell rang, Katy had a class of sixth year Gryffindors. "I got to go.. sleep well Hun okay?" Katy said stepping out from behind Remus, and pecking him on the lips, but Remus kissed her deeply. "Babe, I got to go.." Katy muttered, stepping back. "We'll continue this later.." Remus said grinning, Katy giggled but nodded, stepping out into the classroom. **

**Katy sat down atop the teachers desk looking around at a disgruntled group of 6th year Gryffindors. "Well welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts.. I'm your substitute, Professor Watson, if you hate me.. dont worry Remus will be back by next week" Katy said smiling slightly, a red hair girl in the first row giggled slightly. "So Since I dont know most of you'll we'll go around and introduce ourselves.. sounds sufficent.. okay. start up front here.." Katy said pointing to the guy beside the red haired girl. "I'm Colin Creevey" He said quickly, "I'm Ginny Weasley.." The red haired girl said, "I'm Samantha Barnes.." the girl behind her said, "Lily Abbott.." the girl beside her said, "Corey Samuels.." the boy near the back said, "and I'm Casey Sharp" the girl beside him said. That was it, "Well nice to meet all of you.." Katy said nodding simply. Ginny raised her hand, "Yes?" Katy asked perking a brow. "Is it true you're adopting Harry?" Ginny asked, "Gaining custody of, yes.." Katy agreed, as she grabbed a stack of papers from her desk. "Thats nice of you.. Harry deserves a family.. besides the Dursleys.." Ginny said smiling. "You're a friend of his?" Katy asked confused. "Ron's sister.." Ginny said, as Katy handed her the stack of papers, "Can you pass those out?" She asked, Ginny nodded. "So your the youngest Weasley.. I knew about your parents in school.. never met them though.." Katy said shrugging. "Yea they were in the year under you.. Mom saw your article in the paper.. she said she was going to write Remus a congratulations note" Ginny explained in a mutter. Katy nodded smiling, as she looked around the class everyone looking between the two of them. "Okay, you guys can start your worksheet.. take your time, but after it.. we're having fun.. because when you have substitutes thats what you do" Katy said smiling as she sat down at her desk, beckoning Ginny over beside her. Who pulled a chair up beside the teacher as they talked in hushed voices. **

**That evening when Katy was talking to Remus at dinner, she heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Ginny standing infront of her. "Why Hello Ginny" Katy said smiling, "Professor, I was wondering if I could talk with you a moment.. its kind of embaressing.." Ginny said looking around nervously, Katy nodded "of course, I'll be back" she said to Remus, then headed out the side door beckoning Ginny to follow. "Now what is it?" Katy asked not being pushy about it as she leaned back against a wall. "Um.. I just needed to vent to someone.." Ginny began, Katy smiled beckoning her to continue, "See.. I have this crush on this boy, but he's totally wrong for me.. I mean complete opposites.." Ginny said shrugging. "Thats always a good start" Katy said sardonically, Ginny giggled, "You dont understand.. he's just.. hot, and nice to me.. but he hates my friends, and he's trying to lighten up really.. he hates you though" Ginny said muttering the last part. "Aha! Fuzzball?" Katy asked, "Who?" Ginny asked confused, "Ferret.." Katy said shrugging, "Yeah.." Ginny said blushing. "Go for it then.. he'll eventually come around, so will your friends.." Katy said nodding simply. "Thanks for your advice, Professor" Ginny said smiling, as she headed back into the great hall, Katy following as she returned to the teachers table. "What was that about?" Remus asked perking a brow, "I've been sworn to secrecy.." Katy said grinning. "Female stuff?" Remus hissed quietly, Katy nodded simply before returning to her meal. Remus smirked slightly, "Is this about Malfoy and Ginny?" Remus whispered, cupping his hands around Katy's ear so nobody could read his lips. "How did you know?" Katy asked surprised, "Saw them coming from the astronomy tower hand in hand together past the classroom last week.." Remus said shrugging innocently before returning to his own meal. **

**Ginny was walking down the hallway with Colin and Neville, when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, and looked up to see Draco Malfoy. "People can see" she muttered, "I dont care.." Draco said shrugging, "You did before.." Ginny said rolling her eyes as she stepped from his arms turning to face him. "Yea well.. I actually talked to Katy after dinner.. she told me about your little rendezvous.." Draco said, "She did.. what!" Ginny hissed through her teeth. "Hey calm down red.." Draco said hugging her close to him savoring her warmth, Ginny smiled slightly resting against his torso. "I love you.." Draco whispered, Ginny looked up at him in shock then smiled, "I love you too" she said clasping his hand as they headed down the hallway together. **

**Remus walked out of the bathroom, in his pajama pants, with no shirt on rubbing a towel through his wet hair, Katy sat against the back board reading a defense against the dark arts book on Feraces. "You know you're a really good teacher.." Remus muttered as he plopped down on the bed beside her. "Really?" Katy asked perking a brow at him, as she doggie earred her book setting it down beside the bed. "Mhm.." Remus said leaning in to kiss her, Katy kissing him deeply in return, as he deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him. Remus leaned back, "I'm sorry.. I just.. I.." Remus stuttered, when Katy took his hand setting it on her breast, his hand cupping it. His heart beat quickened, as his breathing got deeper. Remus watched as Katy leaned down kissing along his jaw then to his collar bone and his neck. The wolf in Remus taking over, he pushed her back laying over her, his erection proof of his intentions, as Katy leaned up kissing him, then looked up into his stormy yellow eyes. "Are you sure?" Remus whispered, his face in her hair. Katy nodded simply, "positive.." she whispered, that was enough proof for Remus, who immediately leaned up pulling the curtains around the bed closed. **

**Katy awoke the next morning to the alarm, naked in her sheets, cuddled against Remus, his arms around her, his leg between both of hers. She untangled herself from Remus, slipping out of the bed, and grabbed a plain burgundy jumper gown, and wore a white bell sleeved top under it, pulling her hair into a top half bun slipping two chopsticks through it. She headed into the bathroom, quickly applying some burgundy lip stick, and a silvery white eye shadow, as she threw her burgundy cloak around her shoulders, heading down to the great hall for breakfast with the other teachers. She was still substituting for the next three days even though Remus was getting better. Just so he didnt stress himself out. "Wow, someone looks nice today..." Katy heard a males voice say, and turned expecting to see some perv but saw Harry standing there. Katy rolled her eyes, "I could say the same for you Mr. Potter.." Katy said mimicking him. Harry snickered, as he sat down at the gryffindor table. "So where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. "You know.. depending we are gaining custody of you.. we need nicknames from you.." Katy said shrugging, as she looked towards the doors, "and Remus is still sleeping.." she said simply nodding. "How about I call you Auntie Katy and Uncle Remus? cool enough..?" Harry asked. Katy smiled, "its wonderful.." she said hugging him quickly before heading up to the teachers table. "You look nice this morning" Mcgonagall said to the younger woman as Katy took her usual seat beside her. "Yea.. I felt like dressing up" Katy said shrugging. "Trying to impress someone?" Hagrid asked from two chairs down. Katy giggled, "Oh yes.. Hagrid, you of course" she said sarcastically, Hagrid chuckled, as Mcgonagall bit back a smile. Remus walked in rubbing his eyes, seemingly more slouchy and laid back then usual, in his black tee-shirt and jeans. "Wow.. look at this, the opposite duo" Mcgonagall said grinning, Katy snickered quickly. Remus looked to the older woman, "you say something?" he asked confused. "Not a thing" Mcgonagall said going back to her meal. Remus looked to Katy and then studied her up and down a moment, "You look wonderful.. large change though.. your wearing color.. and make up" Remus said smiling. Katy shook her head smiling as she sipped her orange juice, then went back to her food. Remus grinning at her for a second before turning and whispering something to Hagrid, who smiled at the younger man, then nodded simply. **

**Katy sighed, her first class had just been hell and she was ready to just go back to sleep again. She headed out to the library, when suddenly someone clutched her upper arms with calloused hands. She looked up to see her husband and perked a brow. "I want to show you something.. come on" Remus said grinning, Katy rolled her eyes but took Remus' hand as they headed downstairs side by side and out of the castle. "Where are we going?" Katy asked confused, "You'll see.." Remus whispered nodding simply, as he walked down to the edge of the forrest, turning onto a path behind a set of hedges, beckoning Katy to follow him. "Okay.. close your eyes.." Remus said stopping near the end of the path, Katy did as such, as Remus went behind her covering her eyes with his hands leading her closer, then dropped his hands. "Open your eyes.." he said, Katy opened her eyes looking to the rose garden infront of her, with a large fountain, and a statue of a dog, a stag, a wolf, a cat and a rat in the middle of it. Katy gaped at it then looked to Remus throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, Remus smiled slightly as Katy giggled leaning back and kissed him then looked back to the statue. "Its wonderful.. all of it.." she said nodding, then looked to the rat and scowled. Remus hugged her from behind, as Katy began crying. "What's wrong?" Remus asked turning her to face him, "I just.. miss them so much.." Katy said tears now streaming down her face as she looked to her feet, "I'm so ashamed.. I'm crying over this.." she whispered, Remus tilted her chin up "Dont be ashamed.. you loved them, and they loved you.. they'd be happy if they saw us right now.. and I know you miss them, I do too.. more than ever.. but atleast we have each other.." Remus said nodding simply, Katy forced a smile, then burst into tears again. Remus pulled her too him, hugging her rubbing her back soothingly willing tears of his own not to come. **

**That night, Katy sat in bed writing furiously in a little notebook when Remus entered the bedroom from the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Remus asked. "Writing stuff down.. I need to vent it" Katy said looking up and Remus saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "You really miss them, dont you?" Remus whispered walking over and taking the notebook from her hands, Katy looked to it and let out a desperate sob as Remus pulled her to him hugging her tightly, as if she was his only stability in the world, and at this point, she was. He didnt like seeing her sad, but understand why she was.. he felt so helpless that he couldnt make her happy. But he missed them too, and at the same time was trying to remain strong for her. "Maybe the statue was a mistake.." Remus said biting back his own sob that was fighting its way to the surface. "No! the statue was wonderful.. I just.. miss them.." Katy explained taking Remus' hands in hers. **

**Remus took her notebook to read what she was writing, as she laid her head on his chest, asleep that night. **

_**when all our tears have reached the sea**_

_**part of you will live in me**_

_**way down deep inside my heart**_

_**the days keep coming without fail..**_

_**a new wind is going to find your sail**_

_**and thats where your journey starts**_

_**you'll find better love**_

_**strong as it ever was**_

_**deep as a river runs**_

_**warm as the morning sun**_

_**please... remember me**_

_**just like the waves down by the shore**_

_**gonna keep on coming back for more**_

_**cus we dont ever wanna stop**_

_**out in this brave new world you see**_

_**all the valleys and the keys**_

_**i can see you on the top**_

_**you'll find better love**_

_**strong as it ever was**_

_**deep as a river runs**_

_**warm as the morning sun**_

_**please... remember me**_

_**remember me when your out walking**_

_**when snow falls outside your door**_

_**late at night when your sleeping**_

_**when moonlight falls across your floor**_

_**and i cant hurt you anymore..**_

_**you'll find better love**_

_**strong as it ever was**_

_**deep as a river runs**_

_**warm as the morning sun**_

_**please... remember me**_

**Remus woke her up immediately, looking at the notebook then her. Katy sighed, "Its a song by a muggle Tim Mcgraw.. the first verse.. reminded me of them.. how they would want us.. to remember them.. ignore the chorus" she explained, Remus nodded with a sigh of relief, Katy looked to him "What's wrong?" she whispered, Remus shook his head, "I thought.. gosh I'm so dumb.. I thought you were leaving me.." he explained, "That you wrote it.." he continued. Katy leaned over pecking him on the cheek, "No.. I would never leave you.. I'd have to be bloody insane.. Remus.. ugh I dont want to go all cheesy but your the best thing I have... that I've ever had.. and I dont want to lose you, ever.. alright?" she whispered, Remus hugged her to him, as they both laid there falling asleep in each others arms. **

**Remus awoke early the next morning, heading down to breakfast, as he sat there at the teachers table writing in his own notebook, a song.. the entire time, he was thinking of Katy, and how much he loved her. How it pained his heart, with how much he loved her. But how he knew it was all worth it. and that he hoped they'd never be apart. Hagrid and Mcgonagall studied in him in curiousity as he sat bent over his notebook, writing as quickly as he could with his quill not wasting but a few seconds to dip his quill in ink and then was at it again. Soon Katy walked in, in a navy blue baggy hoodie, which seems to belong to Remus, and a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes, her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing eye shadow and lipstick again, this time a paler lipstick, and a light blue eyeshadow. "Morning Love" Remus said leaning over and kissing her on the lips before going back to writing. Katy perked a brow at Mcgonagall, who shrugged. "He's been like that.. since I came down" Mcgonagall whispered. Katy nodded simply, knowing whatever Remus was doing was important and didnt disturb him, just grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice guzzling it down, then stood up heading to the library. **

**"Do you think they got in a fight, Albus?" Mcgonagall asked, as she paced Dumbledore's office. "No Minerva.. if anything they are realizing just how much they need each other, and gaining independence from each other is part of it.. so is venting how they feel and proving it to each other.." Dumbledore explained a twinkle in his eye. Mcgonagall looked to Dumbledore and nodded simply, "They finally found good in their lives.. in each other, and they are just finding out how to treasure and appreciate it.." Mcgonagall said nodding, "It makes sense" she muttered to herself. **

**That morning in her classes, Katy wasnt depressed for once. She was actually cheerful and enjoying teaching the students. "Okay.. now, raise your wand and say _feracio_" she said to Harry who was her partner in the lesson. "Feracio!" Harry's half of the room said aiming their wands at their partners, Katy noticed her hair was blue and laughed. Looking at the others beside her, with their different color hair. "See.. you imagine what you want the person to look like.. and the color, etc.. and thats how it appears.." Katy said giggling to herself. "Now the partners try.." Katy instructed raising her own wand at Harry, who winced "dont make me look stupid" he said. "Well then I'm glad I'm changing you.." Katy said teasingly, Harry gaping at her but before he had a chance to retort, Katy grinned waving her wand and saying the spell then sheathed her wand. Harry looked in the mirror and let out a gasp. The others on his side laughed, including Blaise. Harry now looked exactly like Draco Malfoy. "Hmm.. My revenge is done" Katy said shrugging. Hermione let out a giggle, "Think its funny do you" Harry asked, Hermione nodded. "Feracio!" he said aiming it at her and she suddenly looked like Pansy Parkinson, and gaped at Harry, soon all the kids were making each other look their enemies, it was funniest of all when Ron ended up looking like Snape. Even Katy laughed at that. "Morning Class.." Remus said walking in, his notebook under his arm, a thermos in his hand. "Morning Professor Lupin.." the class said quickly returning to their seats. Remus perked a brow at Ron, "What is Snape doing here?" He asked confused. "Feraces.." Katy explained, Lupin grinned slightly "ah probably.. lets see.. Ron?" he asked. Ron/Snape nodded, Remus grinned slightly before walking up and kissing Katy on the cheek. "I'm going to help Hagrid with something.. join us there after class.." he whispered to her, she nodded, as Remus set his stuff on the desk, walking from the classroom again. "Okay, your homework.. is to have a fun day.. since tommorow Professor Lupin resumes teaching" Katy said nodding, as the bell rang, the students grinned leaving once they walked out of the room they became their normal selves again due to the spell placed on the room. **

**Katy locked the door, heading out to her husband and Hagrid, who were weeding out by Hagrid's hut, putting the weeds in a bucket. "What are you goofballs doing?" she asked walking up to them, Remus stood up setting a dirty hand on her cheek pecking her on the lips quickly. "Hey dirt ball.." Katy said rubbing at her cheek with the edge of her cloak trying to get clean. "Sorry" Remus said with puppy dog eyes, "Your forgiven" Katy said hugging him quickly then turned to Hagrid. "So what are you guys doing?" she asked perking a brow. "Pulling weeds to feed to the grumblybugs.." Hagrid explained. "Ah thats cool.." Katy said smiling, Remus kneeled down picking more weeds, Katy pulled her hair up in a loose bun, then slid off her robe revealing a plain white tee-shirt and jeans, then drapped her robe and cloak over the nearby fence to the vegetable garden and kneeled down beside her husband, pulling weeds as well. **

**Remus winked at her, as he picked up his bucket once it was full, extending a hand to help her up. Katy took his hand, standing up as well and dusting herself off. Both of them followed Hagrid hand in hand, into the forrest to the fenced in area where the grumblybugs were. Katy suddenly feeling nauseous, dropped Remus hand and gagged slightly. "What's wrong?" Remus asked rubbing her back, Katy shook her head and ran off to the side heaving slightly vomiting behind a tree. Remus walked over rubbing her back soothingly, "You okay?" he asked quietly, "Yea I just didnt eat breakfast.. thats all I guess" Katy said nodding then stood up. "I'm going to head back to the castle.." she whispered, gagging slightly again. "I'll teach the third period class.. alright hun? You just rest.. go to Pomfrey.. alright?" Remus said with concern, Katy nodded folding her arms over her stomach as she headed back towards the castle trying not to throw up on the way up there. "Did you guys.. you know.. last night?" Hagrid asked perking a brow. Remus nodded simply, "How did you know?" he asked. Hagrid shook his head shrugging, "Just wondering mate.." he said before feeding the grumbly bugs, Remus helping him out.**

**That night Katy paced the bedroom running her hands through her hair trying not to cry. Tears rolling down her cheeks anyways, "How do I tell him?" she wondered, "Its not positive yet.. so you dont" a voice in her head said, Katy nodded simply before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Remus walked in soon after, as Katy exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair, as she wore a terry cloth robe. "You okay? Did Pomfrey give you a response?" Remus asked concern written on his face, Katy nodded, she hated lying to him. "She said it was that I didnt eat breakfast.." Katy explained. "Ah okay.." Remus said walking over to hug her, when Katy dodged his arm, she felt sick again but didnt want to tell him, as she laid down in bed, throwing the covers over her, her back to Remus' and his side of the bed. Remus shook his head trying to hide the hurt feeling, and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. He had to teach classes again tommorow. That night they both slept as far from each other as possible, Katy feeling bad, and not wanting to snuggle tonight, and Remus thinking she was pissed at him about something so decided to leave her alone. He had the feeling she was avoiding him, and it was agrivating him. **

**Katy sat in Pomfrey's office the next day, still feeling the side effects of the mourning sickness. "Did you tell Remus yet dear?" Pomfrey asked perking a brow. "No because, you said.. its not guaranteed.. and I dont.. I just dont want to bring his hopes up or down.. or whatever, I dont even know if he wants children" Katy said tears forming in her eyes. "Of course he would dearie.. especially with the lady he loves.." Pomfrey said shrugging. "But its your choice when to tell him.. I need you take another pregnancy test.. we'll do this for the next week to make sure it wasnt just a hormonal imbalance.." Pomfrey said nodding simply. Katy sighed, taking the cup and heading to the bathroom.**

"**It's positive, once again" Pomfrey said almost a half an hour later, Katy laying down on her side on a bed, feeling sick once again. She soon fell asleep and took a nap there in the hospital wing, Pomfrey didnt seem to mind. **

**When the lunch bell rang, Katy headed down to lunch from the hospital wing. "Remus.." Katy said as she sat down beside him. Remus didnt even look up at her, "I need to talk to you" Katy pleaded. Remus looked up to her with a distinct coldness in his eyes, "about what?" he asked sternly. Katy sighed standing up, "forget it" she said sticking her hands in the pocket to her baggy grey hoodie, and began to head out when Remus followed her, stopping her in the hallway and saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Remus asked his eyes softening at her fragile state. "I'm sorry.. I am. I mean, I know I've been kind of bonko's lately.. and there is a reason for it.. so I might as well tell you.." Katy said tears pouring down her face, she was afraid of Remus' reaction to the situation. "Say it then.." Remus said holding her hands in his, leading her off into a side classroom, shutting the door behind them. "I'm pregnant" Katy whispered, "But.. woah, you cant tell this soon can you?" Remus stuttered out, "Me and Pomfrey are doing pregnancy tests for the next week to be sure.. but.." Katy said trailing off and broke down into sobs, Remus just stood there not sure what to do. "I understand if you dont want a baby.. I'll take care of it.. I mean, I wont even ask for child support.." Katy said in a ramble, when Remus gaped at her, and then set two fingers to her lips. "What gave you the idea I dont want a baby?" he asked in a whisper, "The way you were reacting.." Katy said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her hoodie, "I was just surprised.. of course.. I want a baby, especially one by you.. I was just shocked.." Remus explained bringing a still crying Katy into his arms rubbing her back soothingly, she seemed so fragile and her little body frame in the baby hoodie, seemed to emphasize that. "I just thought.." Katy said trailing off, Remus stepped back leading her to a chair taking her hands in his, as he kneeled before her. "I would never leave you.. and of course, I'd want a baby.. especially by you.. it was one of the things in routine to my newest list, besides you wanted stability.. and a kid is part of that, I mean you mean everything to me.. all this means is I have to divide my attention between the two of you.. I'd never leave you, especially pregnant.. I'm not one of those hanus assholes.." Remus said looking into Katy's tear filled eyes, she reached over setting a hand on his cheek, "I know, I was just so worried.. I didnt know how you'd react.. I mean our life pretty much revolves around teaching, I didnt want this to ruin your plans.. you've wanted to be a teacher since you were in Hogwarts.. I didnt want this to.." Katy began when Remus smiled slightly, then silenced her. "This adds to my dream.. I mean marrying you was like the happiest moment of my life, now having a kid with you.. You've made me the happiest man on earth Katy.. dont forget that" Remus whispered kissing her before standing up and taking her hands helping her up. "We'll go together to Pomfrey, second period tommorow alright?" Remus asked, as he took Katy's hand in his, as they exited the little classroom heading back to the great hall. "Okay.." Katy whispered, Remus was about to go back to the great hall when he stopped. "Let's just head down to the kitchens.. and then go back to our room and relax for the rest of the day.." Remus said, "Can we get a picnic basket from the house elves.. we could go to the garden" Katy suggested, Remus smiled "thats sounds wonderful.." he said as they headed down the hallway hand in hand. **

**That afternoon, they ate their picnic together, in the garden in silence. They had learned a silent understanding, and could just be in comfortable silence with each other. By the time they finished, Remus noticed the Gryffindor team practicing on the quidditch pitch. "You want to go watch their practice.. and tell Harry the news?" Remus asked looking to Katy, "I think we should make sure.. its 100 positive before we tell him.. but the practice sounds good" Katy said nodding, Remus drapped an arm around her waist as they headed over to the pitch together. **

**A week later, they were positive that Katy was now pregnant with their first child. Remus and Katy headed to the Gryffindor tower, they wanted Harry to be the first to know. Katy stood thinking of the password, when a stubby kid hurried up, Katy recognized him as Alice and Frank's son. "The password is Liverwort" Neville said quickly, The picture swung open. "Thank you Neville.." Katy said smiling. "How do you.." Neville trailed off, then looked to Remus nervously. "She was close friends with your mum.." Remus explained, Katy's eyes glazed over at Alice's name. Neville looked to Katy, nervously. "Umm Neville, can you do us a favor?" Katy asked quietly, now dressed in a baggy black hoodie, and jeans, her hair in a top half. "of course Miss.." Neville began, when Katy cut him off "Just call me Katy.." she said smiling, Neville smiled in return. "Okay, can you get Harry for us.. tell him its important" Katy said patting Neville's shoulder who didnt flinch under the touch, then nodded hurrying up to the boys dorm stairs to get Harry, Remus and Katy sitting down on the couch, the students in the commons room staring at them. **

**Harry came down soon after, looking between Katy and Remus who walked out of the commons room. Remus beckoning him to follow them, once they were back in the D.A.D.A. classroom, Katy shut the door behind them, taking a seat beside Remus atop a desk. Harry sitting down on the desk across from them looking between the two of them nervously. "Dont worry its nothing bad.." Katy said smiling, Harry let out a sigh of relief, "You guys scared me there for a second.. what is it?" He asked. "I'm.. _we're _pregnant" Katy said looking to Remus then back to Harry. Harry's jaw dropped, as he looked between the two of them, a grin forming on his face. "Oh My Gosh.. congratulations" Harry said standing up, Katy did as well as Harry hugged her turning to Remus and extending a hand as Remus pulled him into a one armed male hug. **

**GRADUATION**

**"I cant believe we're leaving this year.. and not coming back" Hermione said tears in her eyes, Harry hugged her to him. "Graduations are always depressing" Remus commented, "Even Sirius got depressed.." Katy said walking over in a jumper dress, her stomach bulging out infront of her. In Remus eyes, she seemed more beautiful each day. They had found out their kid was going to be a girl. "Hmm must've been bad if old Padfoot got depressed" Ron said coming over, his arm around Luna Lovegood. "Yea.. now we're here alone" Ginny commented from beside Luna, Draco Malfoy hugging her from behind. Ron and the others had become okay with him, once Ginny and Draco refused to quit dating. So Hermione suggested they tolerate it. "Hey you guys arent alone.. I'm still here" Remus said shrugging. "You know what I meant" Ginny said rolling her eyes at Remus, who chuckled. Katy giggled to herself, "I remember our graduation.. so fun.." she muttered. "It sounded fun in the book" Harry agreed, "It was better in person" Remus said nodding. "Well we should head down to the great hall" Harry said looking around the almost empty commons room. "Yea.. we'll be in the audience" Ginny said nodding, giving Draco one last hug, as he headed out to meet his friends. Ron, Hermione and Harry heading out together leaving Luna, Ginny, Katy and Remus there. **

**Katy and Remus walked into the great hall, like a blast from the past. White ribbons and balloons decorated it, with an aisle down the center, rows of chairs on either side, a riser set up on the stage. A table off to the side reserved for a few teachers, Remus being one of them, as well as Katy who was to sit beside him, with Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Snape and Dumbledore. Katy wasnt even a teacher, they just found her optimism contagious and figured she should be part of the event especially as Remus' wife. Katy was to sing at the graduation, tears already forming in her eyes. As she saw a screen displaying pictures of this graduating year, going back, once it got to their year, Katy nudged Remus pointing to it. Remus looked up to see a picture of all the marauders, Jessica and Jennifer, Zelda, Snape, Lucius.. and their group in general. Remus wiped his eyes biting his bottom lip, Katy took his hand in hers reassuringly. **

**"Welcome to this years Graduation, our graduating class.. was a very wild one this year, ranging with a wide variety of people, and a wide variety of events.. this years class spokesman is Harry Potter" Dumbledore said looking to Harry, who walked forward nervously. "Um.. wow, I'm the class spokesman. Thats kind of ironic really.. depending all those events you mentioned.. anyways, um.. wow, what am I supposed to say? well, I will never forget hogwarts, I thought I was just a normal kid, came here to be treated like a hero, learned alot, met tons of nice people.. learned about my past, my present, and now my future.. with my new fiancee Hermione Granger" Harry said grinning to Hermione who blushed the audience cheering, as Katy giggled, Remus clapped loudly. "So now this years head boy and girl.. Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.." Dumbledore said, as they both stepped forward. "Wow.. you know whats ironic, normally the head boy and girl hook up.. but this time, the head girl hooked up with the head boys ex-rivalary" Draco said, Hermione grinned "and the head boy hooked up with the head girls best friend.. who happens to be a girl" she said. "Well anyways, Hogwarts has changed us both for the better, I mean I didnt know anything and I got here, and I've learned loads, and not just from books like most people think I've learned about life, loss, tragedy, death.. and even love" Hermione said, "I mean, Hogwarts wasnt only a home, it was a bit of our lives, like an era.. a genre.. a way to describe the past seven years of our lives.. and we'll never forget it" Draco said nodding in agreement with Hermione. "This years valedictorian by the way happens to be the head girl, Hermione Granger, give her a round of applause" Dumbledore said grinning, Hermione blushed again as everyone cheered and clapped. "And now before we hand out diploma's here is a song.. by Ms. Watson herself.. formally known as Ying-Yang, and the wife of Professor Lupin soon to be the mother of a little Lupin" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, as they adjusted a magical spotlight to a small stage in the corner beside the main stage, there stood Katy with a microphone. The music began as Katy sang softly..**

_**I've never been so certain**_

_**I've never been so sure**_

_**We're on the side of angels..**_

_**if we believe our love is pure**_

_**is it so hard to trust me**_

_**cus we've been wrong before**_

_**there comes a time in every life**_

_**we find the heart we're waiting for**_

_**after all the might have beens**_

_**the close and instant calls**_

_**after all the try agains**_

_**dont be afraid to fall**_

_**we're on the side of angels, after all..**_

_**every time you touch me**_

_**dont you feel it too**_

_**the gentle hand thats guiding us**_

_**you to me, and me to you**_

_**after all the might have beens**_

_**the close and instant calls**_

_**after all the try agains**_

_**dont be afraid to fall**_

_**we're on the side of angels, after all..**_

_**heaven only knows**_

_**why this took so long**_

_**only heaven knows**_

_**if love is right or wrong**_

**_after all the might have beens_**

_**the close and instant calls**_

_**after all the try agains**_

_**dont be afraid to fall**_

_**we're on the side of angels**_

_**on the side of angels**_

_**on the side of angels, after all.. ooOo yea**_

_**on the side of angels**_

**The audience clapped and cheered, Katy smiled "thank you. and back to you Dumbledore" she said winking to the headmaster, who chuckled. "Thank you Ms. Watson.. now for the Gryffindor Diplomas" Dumbledore announced, Minerva Mcgonagall stepping forward. "When I call your name.. please come get your diploma, then shake hands with those individuals who wish to congratulate you on your success.." she said signalling to the line in which Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Katy stood. **

"**Harry Potter" Mcgonagall called, Harry stepped forward as the audience cheered blowing kisses back to the gryffindor side, Hermione waving to him laughing, as Harry took his diploma shaking hands with Mcgonagall then moved over to the other professors, "Hermione Granger" Mcgonagall said, Hermione hopped down, walking over to her blushing heavily. Harry finally reached Lupin and shook his hand, then got to Katy kissing her cheek, and hugging her around her belly. Katy smiled, and pointed Harry over to the smaller stage they were supposed to stand on. "Ronald Weasley.." Mcgonagall called them quickly after that, **

"**Dean Thomas.."**

"**Seamus Finnigan.."**

"**Neville Longbottom..."**

"**Lavender Brown.."**

"**Pavarti Patil..."**

"**and thats Gryffindor" Mcgonagall announced, as the students stood off to the side Katy taking their picture together grinning. **

**By the time it was The ravenclaws turn to get their diplomas, Katy felt sharp pains in her stomach suddenly her water broke. Mcgonagall put an arm around the waist of the younger girl helping her from the great hall, Remus following them out. **

**"Push! Come on.. you can do it.." Pomfrey said encouraging Katy on. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and even a few other kids were outside in the hallway waiting for any sign. Katy pushed as hard as she could clenching Remus' hand in her own. It was early the next morning, around 9 AM. Katy had been having contractions all night, and was now in labor with the baby. "Come on.. one more big push.." Pomfrey said, looking up at Katy who strained pushing as hard as she could, suddenly a crying resounded the room. "It's a girl.. as we predicted" Pomfrey said smiling, as she held the baby up, another nurse cutting the ebilicle cord. Pomfrey then went over to clean the baby up and wrapped it in a blanket, walking back over to Katy handing her the baby. Katy smiled tears of happiness in her eyes, as she held the baby. Remus stroking her hair back from her sweaty face, smiling looking between his wife and his new child. "Welcome to the world Lacey Anne Lupin.." Katy said smiling, as Remus leaned over kissing her forehead, looking to the baby with a smile. **


End file.
